chicas_harvey_por_siemprefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Playful Little Audrey N°2
Playful Little Audrey N°2 es un cómic perteneciente a la historieta "Playful Little Audrey", la cual fue publicada en Agosto de 1957. Historias *'Comercial de Tastee-Freez' *'Historia sin título #1': Luego de ser rechazada por Melvin y Echo para ir a un picnic, Audrey toma prestado un penacho del niño que tenía a cargo como niñera y hace una danza de la lluvia para arruinar la fogata de los chicos, lo cual coincidentemente le funciona. *'Comercial de Goodyear' *'Playful Litlle Audrey in "Gettin the chair"': Luego de limpiar la casa y enviar a Audrey de compras, la Sra. Smith rompe la silla de su esposo, para luego repararla de manera temporal mientras compra una nueva en la tienda Fliegle. Audrey, quien se encuentra con Lucrecia hace las compras y le lee un cómic sobre Spooky a ella en el sillón, los saltos de Lucrecia provocan que se rompa la silla y que Audrey la repare con pegamento, provocando que ambas vayan a la misma tienda. El Sr. Smith por su parte llega y rompe la silla al sentarse, provocando que haga lo mismo que los anteriores personajes. Luego de despachar a Lucrecia, los tres Smith se encuentran en la tienda y entre ellos se evitan que vayan a sentarse a la silla y que sepan que compraron una. Para su mala suerte, la tía Tilly llega sentándose en la silla mala y los despachadores entregan las sillas compradas. Cuando todo parecía estar bien, se destroza la silla de la tía Tilly, concluyendo la historia. *'Historia sin título #2': Audrey pone en su pastel la inscripción "No tocar" para frenar a un juez catador de pasteles quien deliberadamente ponía sus dedos en los pasteles de los demás. *'Historia sin título #3': Luego de ser regañada por la maestra al dormirse en clase, Audrey intenta dormir en su cama, pero al ver que esto no funciona pone un pupitre y logra dormirse. *'Historia sin título #4': Audrey llorosamente le dice a una compañera que su padre la golpeó al verla reírse cuando un cuadro cayó en su pie mientras martillaba. *'Historia sin título #5': Audrey pone la basura bajo el tapete de alguien más luego de que su madre le dijera que no lo ponga bajo el tapete de su apartamento. *'Playful Litlle Audrey in "Don't count on your fingers"': Luego de que una niña estudiosa y algo presumida llamada Flossie se llevara la atención de la maestra Finster y tuviera que memorizarse una canción como tarea, Audrey remeda a Flossie luego de que la última le haya dicho que tiene mas inteligencia en un dedo que ella y sus amigas. Audrey sin embargo se golpea contra un árbol teniendo un sueño, donde se encuentra con una versión antropomórfica del dedo de Flossie quien resulta ser tan presumido como ella. La propia Flossie aparece llorando diciendo que sin su dedo no tiene conocimiento y que este había escapado, con el dedo diciendo que lo hizo porque se mascaba las uñas. Tras reunirse con su dedo, Flossie se va sin darle las gracias. Provocando que Audrey quede molesta al despertar, con su amiga rubia invitándola a su casa. *'Comercial Roadmaster Bicicles' *'Comercial Big Bosco Contest' *'Comercial Lapices Schaffer' *'Playful Litlle Audrey in "Too hot to handle"': Audrey y Lucrecia van a la fuente de sodas para escapar de la calor, con Melvin siguiéndolas en un intento de sacarles algo de dinero. Luego de que las chicas se fijaran en una sombra, él aparece y se la queda pidiendo una moneda a cambio. Audrey y Lucrecia se secretean y se ponen al lado del punto sombreado esperando a que el sol les de la sombra de manera natural, cosa que termina ocurriendo. Para suerte de Melvin, cae un cubo de hielo de una camioneta y se sienta en el para luego pasárselos a Audrey y Lucrecia una vez que ya estaba casi derretido. Llega a escena un niño amigo de Melvin con una pistola arroja agua, con Melvin pidiéndole que le dispare para que se refresque, cosa que el niño lo hace a las chicas ya que Melvin le había enseñado que siempre hiciera eso. Cuando la señora Mullins le pide pasear a su perico mascota y Melvin lo rechaza llamándole una ave estúpida, con Audrey y Lucrecia tomando el trabajo. En el parque, las chicas usan al pájaro como ventilador a cambio de 5 centavos por sus servicios, donde Melvin termina como uno de sus clientes, con él finalmente siendo golpeado con un aletazo por el pájaro como venganza. Mouse-Trocity: Historia narrada. The Lucky Accident: Historia narrada. *'Tiny in "Neatness doesn't Count"': Personajes *Audrey Smith *Melvin *Echo (Versión infante) *Stanley *Lucrecia (Cómics) (Versión infante) *Sra. Smith *Sr. Smith *Tita Tillie *Tío Donald *Sra Finster: Maestrade Audrey. *Flossie: Niña estudiosa algo presumida. *Niña rubia amiga de Audrey *Seymour: Niño amigo de Melvin, *Sra Mullins: Señora de edad avanzada con un loro mascota. *Mamá de Tiny *Tiny Notas